Dark Wizard
by MotherWinter
Summary: Waking up in a strange world Damien finds himself thrust into the midst of one of his favorite book series.
1. Ash and Dust

**You find yourself waking up in an unfamiliar place. The smell of burning wood and growing things fills your nose.**

'What the hell is going on' There was a shimmering pulsing purple light hovering before him.

 **SHHH! I'm doing the intro.**

 **As I was saying. You're sitting around a campfire dressed in tattered rags holding a small sack containing all your meager belongings.**

As the figure spoke the scenery around him became clear.

 **Damien age 14 is a young half-Drow the product of one of the dark elf raids on their surface kin. You have been cast out by your mother's people through no fault but your birth and forced to survive alone in the wild.**

I looked around I was in a forest populated by spruce and pine trees that glimmered in the chilly air. I got the impression that it was ancient with the height of some of the trees disappearing into the mist cloaked canopy.

'What's going on? Who are you?'

 **I'm not going to tell you who I am. You'll have to figure it out for yourself. But suffice it to say you owed me a favor in your last life but died before you could repay it so, I brought you back and now you're going to work for me. I will give you tasks and missions to complete and if you succeed you will gain my favor and be rewarded.**

 **'** What if I choose to do nothing. Why should I fight for some favor I can't even remember?'

 **Sorry it's not optional. I have upheld my end of our bargain and now you must do the same. Failure to do so will invoke dire fatal consequences. Your first task will be to head south, there is a great river, that splits into three parts. When you arrive wait for three days until another Drow appears follow him and befriend him. He will lead you to your first task.**

'But I don't know much about this place and what I do know is terrifying. Monsters, dragons and death around every corner I won't live long enough to do anything.

 **Worry not I'm a merciful god. I will give you a gift. The greatest of gifts, knowledge and the ability to use it. The Art. Magic. It is a subtle and powerful tool, and** **I will give you the mind and skill to use it. I'll even let you choose an area to specialize. Enchantment, evocation, Illusion, conjuration, even divination as useless as that is. So, what will it be.**

'Evocation definitely the ability to manipulate magical energies would probably be the best area to specialize in if I'm going to be going in as a combatant.'

 **While this school of magic will come easiest you must still study and practice so I will give you the ability to use basic abilities available to even the most lowly of apprentices. Mage Hand, Light, Read Magic, Acid Splash. You'll of course be banned from Necromancy as one of my chosen.**

 **Now Damien follow the river west toward Mirabar he'll find you.**

The light faded and the presence left him alone in the clearing. "Shit" I swore loudly. My voice echoed through the dense forest. I could remember nothing about myself or how I ended up in this situation. I was in the forgotten realms that I knew. My memories were scattered I could only recall flashes of things from my past life but hilariously enough all things D&D related seemed to stick. I only knew of one Drow that hung out near Lurkwood for a while, Drizzt Do'Urden; The Hero of countless stories and battles. One of the few Drow with a sense of morality.

A deep shaky breath calmed my nerves and allowed me to focus on my present situation. I was alone in a forest, in the savage north, that was probably overflowing with monsters and barbarians. There wasn't much I could do It was scarily dark outside the trees hiding any light from the moon and stars. As he stared into the darkness at the edge of the fire light something in his head seemed to click and the world shifted to reds and yellows and blues. Suddenly everything was in infrared. Even with this he still wanted to wait for dawn, who knew what was lurking out there.

The weight of the ratty knapsack in my lap drew my attention. I reached inside and pulled out a thick brown book. It was made of some kind of dyed animal hide with stiff parchment for pages. They were covered in swirling curved ruins. Looking at them I knew exactly what they aid even though I'd never seen any written language like it.

 _Magic is a subtle and dangerous art. Only those who devote much effort and time to its study can even begin to understand the deep mysteries of it. Magic can both save and consume you, for the apprentice wizard there is much that must be taught. To determine if you have the capacity for this teaching you must be able to master the most basic of cantrips. Cantrips are the weakest arcane spells that any magic user can cast. They are mostly harmless unless used imaginatively and are least likely to misfire or ham the caster if done incorrectly. Most of these can be done merely by thinking about them and their effects and reaching for the power inside you. Two things which are the fundamentals of all spell work._

The book went on to describe the varying schools of magic and gave examples of their use. There was one other book simply titled Beginner Evocation. The writing within was much more technical and my head hurt too much now to try and decipher its meaning. I sat there in the darkness for a moment I didn't feel tired despite the late hour I figured it had something to do with my new heritage. Drow didn't sleep the meditated the weariness away though I had no idea how to go about it. And since I would be awake regardless I figured I might as well experiment with my magic.

Recalling the Cantrips the god said he gifted to me I tried the first one out. I held my hand slightly away from my body and thought about summoning light to it. And nothing happened. I waited for a bit but my hand remained empty. Drawing it back to my side I reached for the scroll to see if I missed anything. _Most of these can be done merely by thinking about them and their effects_ _and reaching for the power inside you._

Oh duh. of course, I'd need to find my magic first. I drew myself into a more comfortable sitting position crossing my legs and resting my arms on them and began to breath. Slow inhales and exhales until my body began to relax. I'd seen plenty of protagonist on tv and in books do this so I had an idea of where to start. I focused until all I could hear was my heartbeat pounding steadily in my chest. Narrowing in on that I could feel my blood flowing through my veins. Out of my heart some going to my head the rest flowing through the rest of my body. Then I could feel it suddenly there I'm my stomach; a pool of ice cold power. A shiver flowed down my spine it was so cold. I couldn't believe I had missed it before, because the presence of the magic was so intense.

I focused on the spell and imagined the energy flowing from my pool to my hand and a word flowed unconsciously from my lips "Lumye."

A shining blue light suddenly competed with the fire for brightness floating above my palm. I played with it for a bit, experimenting as I juggled on my fingers, before cutting the small flow of magic sniffing it out.

I could do magic. Like I had dreamed every day of my life. Or at least thought I had.

I was going to learn everything I could so I could dominate the battlefield.

I spent the rest of the time till dawn levitating small rocks then melting them with small globs of acid. When the sun broke, I headed west till I came to the river that flowed on towards my task and hopefully my future friend.


	2. Familiar Stranger

Traveling along the river was easy, the bank was mostly sandy with patches of grass popping up sporadically. There weren't many boats riding down it but whenever I saw one I would duck into the brush to hide knowing the reaction people would have if they saw a dark elf skulking about. It took three days, but I finally reached were the river converged. By the time I'd arrived there the meager rations I'd found in the knapsack had ran out and a growing hunger was gnawing at my stomach so I decided to go spear fishing. Searching around I found a sturdy straight branch and began to sharpen it on some rocks near the river bank. Before entering the water, I stripped off my rags till I was in the loincloth that passed for undergarments. The nights were cold this far north and the meager protection the rags provided was the only comfort I had while awake practicing.

Trying to spear a fish was tough they darted quickly about avoiding my jabs skillfully. I ended up splashing about making a racket and most of the fish were chased away. I calmed down and tried again moving slowly to a new spot. I held the spear tip just below the water remembering something I'd seen on the discovery channel. Some fisherman at night would shine their flashlight on the surface a draw the fish in.

" Lumye" I whispered drawing forth the ball of light and willing it to float just above the surface near my spear tip. Slowly a large fish began creeping towards it hypnotized by the glowing blue light when it was just about to poke it with its face I jabbed and nailed it through the side. "Yeah" I whooped in celebration, dancing around waving my fish on a stick.

Laughter from the sandy bank broke me from my revelry. I turned sharply the fish dangling limply from the sharp stick clenched in my fist. It was the only weapon currently on hand and I caught my first sight of him. He stood there leaning almost casually on a tree, his hair was a stark white like my own though his skin had a purplish tint while mine was more like obsidian. Even from where I stood I could see the startling shade of his lavender eyes watching me a little warily. I knew it was probably because he'd rarely had a good interaction with a Drow of either gender besides his father. One hand rested slightly on one of his twin scimitar ready to move into action if I proved myself to be a threat. As I stood there silently observing him I could tell he was doing the same. His eyes trailing me up and down glancing from me to the rags hanging on a sapling near the river.

Drizzt Do'Urden had been growing weary of his travels. Since he'd come to the surface seven years before his only companion had been his trusted friend Guenhwyvar and the ranger Mooshi, his first friend on the surface.

Years of shunning and being driven away from any village he approached had worn him down. That was until he heard of a new place Ten-Towns.

He'd safely left the weeping friars in Mirabar and picked up a horse to begin the long trek northward before winter set in.

At the end of the first day as he approached the stream to wash off the travel grime, he heard something thrashing about in the water.

Slowing his steps, he moved his hands towards his scimitar years of practice making his footfalls inaudible. He approached cautiously wary of danger ahead, but on the lookout for someone in trouble. What he saw when he broke the tree cover stunned him, like someone delivering a blow to his world-weary head.

A youngling Drow splashing about in the water. He looked barely out of his first decade slimmed shoulders with large hands he hadn't yet grown into. He was trudging through the water in a tattered loincloth, his dark skin bare to the sky. He seemed unarmed a dangerous thing to be in these parts, until he turned slightly revealing the sharpened stick in his hands.

He was fishing and doing a bad job of it if the defeated set of his shoulders was an indication. The boy stopped suddenly stilling himself. He whispered something as he dipped his spear back in the water Drizzt barely caught it with his hearing "Lumye". a small blue globe of light appeared over the spear. The child was a wizard.

So not unarmed. Wizards were dangerous if not handled correctly especially to short range fighters like himself. That last Drow wizard he'd faced had nearly killed him when he'd taken him by surprise to wrest Guenhwyvar from him.

The child whooped loudly as his spear darted into the water and came up with a large fish. He danced laughing in joy something he'd never seen Drow children even the females do in the Underdark. He almost believed it wasn't possible. On closer inspection, there was something off with the child's appearance. Something in the shape of the eyes and structure of the face. It hit him suddenly. A memory of a little elven girl that he'd hidden under her mother's corps. The boy was a half Drow.

Drizzt moved forward the boy still hadn't seen him, so he purposely stepped on a dry branch to gain his attention. His head whipped towards him lavender eyes so like his own filled with fear, then caution as he stared at me.

Drizzt glanced sideways noticing the tattered rags hanging from a nearby branch. Whatever they had been they weren't good for much more now.

Drizzt was going to take a chance, maybe a foolish one. He raised his hands from his swords moving cautiously forward so not to startle him.

" Hello child. I am Drizzt Do'Urden formerly of Menzoberranzan. What are you called."

Hesitantly the child replied, "I am Damien formerly of Moonwood"

Indeed, he was from the surface. Drizzt was suddenly hopeful, it had been years since he'd seen another of his brethren. The last being the undead monster that his mother had turned his father, Zaknefein into.

This child had to have suffered some hardship to drive him alone into the wild.

"I have a fire, if you'd like to dry yourself and cook that catch of yours" Drizzt said trying to appear as non-threatening as he could. If the boy declined, he was prepared to abandon the trek north to follow him to try and convince him.

The child squared his shoulders standing straighter then spoke with what was obviously feigned confidence "Ce..certainly I would be glad to join you. Let me gather my belongings." He stumbled from the water his nerves clearly shaken. As they should be. If any Drow but Drizzt had stumbled on him he would be killed immediately, or worse dragged back to the Underdark and killed slowly as a sacrifice to Lolth.

How desperate he must be for companionship to follow a strange Drow. Maybe as desperate as Drizzt?

Arriving at the fire the child not far behind him.

Drizzt moved his hand cautiously in clear view of Damien and drew a small hunting knife from a sheath near his boot.

He passed it to Damien hilt first. The boy gutted and scaled the fish in silence before setting it over the fire to roast.

They broke their supper in silence as tension permeated the air. Damien was waiting for Drizzt's questions but the older Drow seemed content to wait. While traveling, Damien had been working on his back story. He'd decided to little was better than too much, so he'd just regurgitate the spiel his patron had given him.

It was so strange to see someone he'd read so much about in person. He knew almost everything about him, his past, his hopes and dreams for the future and his turmoil with what he is and how he'll fit in into this new world he's found himself in.

So, suffice it to say Damien was feeling a bit awkward. Might as well get on with this.

"So, uh. What is a Drow elf doing here on the surface."

Drizzt raised an eyebrow "One could ask you the same question" a wry smile tugged at his lips. " I came here to the surface to find a better life. I'm that you have heard stories of the Drow. But even they do not encompass all of the evils and cruelties of our race. In Menzoberranzan the city is ruled by the Priestesses of Lolth who enforce her twisted, destructive rule with an iron fist." As he spoke Drizzt eyes were distant and the light from the fires cast him in shadow. "There are Noble houses that rule the city made up of mockeries of families. They scheme and plot and destroy each other scrambling for power and status. There are no friends and little kindness. Only temporary allies who are only with you long enough to get where they want before they betray you."

Here he turned to look at me over the fire. "I committed one of the greatest sins of our people. I doubted. I questioned the actions and behavior of our race. The vicious madness barely kept in check that caused all to lash out and poison everything around it. Eventually I couldn't reconcile my life there with my principles. So, I ran. I traveled the Underdark for years alone until I eventually made my way to the surface. How about you? How did you find yourself dressed in rags and wandering the woods alone?"

Taking a breath Damien started in on his own fabricated tale. "My mother was a moon elf she was assaulted during a Drow raid on the surface fourteen years ago, and I resulted from it. My mother loved me but our clan could not forgive me my heritage and I was exiled a few years ago,. I knew enough to live and survive on my own. I mostly avoided people, hunting and fishing for food along the rivers."

Drizzt gave me an empathetic look. "I have been alone for a while to. I found making friends here on the surface has been difficult. I made one a ranger named Mooshi, but he died five years past. I'm making my way to Icewind Dale to Ten towns. I have heard it's a place of rogues and outsiders. A place where even someone like us could be accepted."

Drizzt suddenly looked nervous and hopeful all at the same time. I realized how ingeniously the god had laid this plan. Drizzt worn down by years of loneliness must think it was a miracle to find a Dark elf raised away from the horrors of the Underdark. Someone who shared the burden of his stigma. Who could maybe be something he was longing for a friend.

"Well, I've heard of Ten Towns. If you wouldn't be opposed I wouldn't mind traveling with you."

The flash of glinting teeth was in a joyful smile showed his eagerness. "No I wouldn't mind. In fact, I don't think anything could make me happier.


	3. Journey's Begining

On their journey north they road hard breaking every day at noon for food and sparring. The forests was swiftly giving way to mountainous planes. They were able to purchase Damien some sturdier clothes from a frightened pair of merchants on the road to combat the increasing cold.

Drizzt was determined to make sure Damien had the means to defend himself when he learned he could not fight. So, he began the basics of sword fighting with branches that he had carved into practice swords.

Luckily Damien was willing and able to learn.

Damien knew he would never be a great swordsman, he didn't seem to have the natural inclination for it, but at least he would be able to defend himself when danger inevitably showed its head. Knives on the other hand seemed to come easier to him. He had the quick, dexterous hands of a mage after all.

In the evenings Damien would read his spell book, practicing the Cantrips he knew and trying to learn more. It was a slow progress that would be the work of months. Drizzt did not know much about magic he was a swordsman and ranger but he knew enough to teach him how to use the two innate abilities of the Drow, levitating and casting a globe of impenetrable darkness. He picked them up easily as all Drow children did.

Damien did not speak of his past, to Drizzt it seemed he'd been on his own wandering the woods since he was old enough to care for himself.

Given Drizzt's own difficult interaction with those on the surface he could imagine that it was very dangerous especially for someone so young. So, Drizzt instead filled the passing time with lessons on being a ranger the same that Mooshi had taught him and ones that he had learned in the Underdark in his solitude. How to move stealthily through the environment. How to be so intently aware of his environment he could track and infer danger from a place just with his senses.

These lessons went slowly more so then the sword, for a half-Drow he somehow lacked the innate elven grace of either of his elven forbearers. But hard work and skill could learn it in time.

After several weeks of this Drizzt felt they had grown closer. Developing a familiar relationship, that of a mentor and student, the same relationship he had shared with his father. As the closeness grew they rounded the final bend of The Spine of the World.

Stretching as far as the eye could see was the vast icy plane known as Icewind Dale, and in the distance, was Luskan one of the ten towns that surrounded the icy fishing lakes.

The mournful groans of a freezing wind were gusted through that barren stretch of land. It was like nothing Damien had ever heard and in the east, lay the sea a shocking blue, clear as crystal. They stopped for a moment admiring the sights before them but as the wind picked up its biting cold reminded them that winter was still approaching. They needed to find some shelter in the next few weeks because winter was fast approaching. As they moved onward a solitary mountain known as Kelvins Cairn stood in the distance. Damien new this was where Drizzt would find his true companions who would not judge him for what he was but by his actions alone.

There was only one main road through the dale. it was shoddy and wagon trod. As they came closer to civilization they passed several small groups, solitary wagons and men on horseback who eyed their hooded Visage suspiciously.

The sun hung low in the west this time of year and both kept there cowls up to shield from the wind and hide their ebony skin. Three lakes dominated the region along with the mountain. Damien sort of knew how the events for the next few months would play out. But the books were not specific about the timeliness of events. It had him constantly looking over his shoulder.

The ruthless pursuit of Roddy McGristle and the meetings with Cattie Bree weighed on his mind. Damien knew how most of this story would turn out and he was split on whether he should give Drizzt a heads up. But how would he explain having come by this information. Telling anyone what he knew could lead to trouble for him and them.

After mulling it over for a few hours he'd finally decided the smart thing to do would be to train and grow into a strong wizard. That way he could influence events towards a better outcome. He knew he had years to prepare before the events of the Crystal Shard, Crenshinibon and all the trouble it would bring.

Bryn Shander stood apart from the other lakes, above on a plane on a short hill. They could see the smoke rising in the distance that denoted the locations of the other cities and they discussed for a while whether they should enter. Damien was able to convince Drizzt that this was the best course. Introducing themselves openly and honestly would avert a lot of peoples' natural suspicion and making ourselves known entities would help to hopefully deter misunderstandings of their purpose.

Drizzt kicked the horse with his heels and they moved up the slope to the guard post on the gates. "Merchants?" asked one of the two bored men guarding the portal.

"Not Merchants," Drizzt replied beginning to lower his cowl slowly, hands trembling slightly.

"From what town do you two hail from then?" the other guard asked.

"From Mirabar," I answered. And before they could ask any more questions we both dropped the hood almost in unison. Both guards blanched their eyes bulging comically wide. Their hands dropped strait to their belted swords.

"No. Please no," the weariness in Drizzt's voice and posture at this action came through and they hesitated.

"We have come from Mirabar," Drizzt continued "To Ten-towns to reside peacefully. He held up his empty hand in a nonthreatening gesture and I followed suit. I was calm I knew if worst came to pass we could turn and be off on our horse before they could rally.

"Wait here," one of the guards said to the other who gave him an incredulous look at the order. "I'll go inform spokesman Cassius." He banged on the iron gate then slipped inside leaving the other guard to eye a cautiously. "If you kill me, a hundred crossbows will cut you down," he declared.

"Why would we?" Drizzt asked maintaining his unarmed posture. So far, the encounter had gone well, Damien knew it wouldn't last but he could see the hope in the older Drow's eyes. They stood in an awkward silence until the other guard returned followed by a short, clean shaven man with black hair and bright blue eyes. He studied us both for a while glancing back and forth eyes lingering particularly on the swords attached to Drizzt's belt. "I am Cassius Spokesman of Bryn Shander and principal spokesman of Ten-Towns ruling council," He said chest puffing out pridefully.

"This is Damien and I am Drizzt Do'Urden of Mirabar and points beyond, now come to Ten-Towns."

"Why?" Cassius asked sharply, trying to catch him off guard. Shrugging his shoulders Drizzt said "Is a reason required?"

"For a pair of Drow, yes."

Accepting this with a smile Drizzt said "I can offer no reasons then our desire to come. Both of our roads have been long Spokesman Cassius. We are weary and we need rest to prepare for the oncoming winter. Ten-Towns is the place of rogues, I have been told, and do not doubt that dark elves are rogues among the dwellers of the surface."

It was a logical argument after all many men with shady pasts and enemies wound up here. The spokesman took a contemplative stance and the guards relaxed then he looked up. He seemed to have made up his mind about something.

"Bryn Shander is not your place. Got to Lonelywood, in the forest on the northern banks of Maer Dualdon," he offered. "Or to Good Mead or Dougan 's Hole to the south on Redwaters. These are smaller towns where you will cause less stir and find less trouble"

"And when they refuse our entry?" Drizzt asked. "Out in the winds to go die in the empty planes in the winter?"

"You don't know-"

"I know" Drizzt interrupted. "I have played this game before. Who will welcome two Drow, even those who have forsaken their people and their ways and who desire nothing more than peace?" Drizzt's voice grew sterner as he spoke. He tried to keep himself steely but Damien could hear the hopelessness.

"How long have you lived in the surface."

"Seven years and Damien was born here."

" And yet you have found no home, no village to take you on," said Cassius. "You have survived hostile winters and doubtless more direct enemies. Are you skilled with those blades you hang on your belt?"

"I am a ranger," Drizzt said evenly.

"An unusual profession for a Drow," Cassius remarked.

"I am a ranger" he said more forcefully. "Well trained in the ways of nature and in use of my weapons." Drizzt noticeably left my skill with magic unmentioned.

"I do not doubt. There is a place offering shelter and seclusion," Cassius said indicating north towards Kelvins Cairn. "Beyond the Dwarven settlement lies the mountain and beyond that the open tundra. It would do Ten-Towns well to have a scout on the mountains northern slope. Danger always seems to come from that direction."

"We came to find a home," Drizzt interrupted becoming frustrated. "You offer us a hole in a pile of rocks and a duty to those we owe nothing." Drizzt would not be overly concerned in that kind of environment for himself, but Damien was young and more susceptible to the cold and danger.

"Would you have me tell you that things are different? I'll not let a pair of wandering Drow into Bryn Shander.

"And would men have to prove themselves worthy."

"A man does not possess so fearsome a reputation," Cassius replied evenly "If I were so magnanimous to welcome you on your words alone and threw the gates wide, would you enter and find a home? We both no better Drow. Not everyone in Bryn Shander would be so open-hearted, I promise you. You would be forced to battle everywhere you went. Think of the child if not yourself. You may be able to handle yourself should the men turn on you in a rage of fear but he would be helpless to so many."

"My guess is it would be the same in any of the towns." The recognition of that truth showed on Drizzt's face.

"Yes, I offer you a hole in a pile of rock within the border of Ten-Towns, where your actions, good or bad will become your reputation beyond the color of your skin. Does my offer seem so shallow now?"

"We'll need supplies Damien is ill garbed for a winter in the wilds. And what of our horse?" Drizzt said with resigned acceptance. "I do not think the slopes a proper place for the beast"

The two men spoke for a while more after that and the spokesman sent one of the guards to sell the horse and fetch supplies. They left the town then going on foot.

"Damien I am sorry. I had hoped..." he paused. "I had hoped that this place would be different somewhere we may have been able to settle down."

"Drizzt it's okay. Honestly this was a better reception the I was expecting," I lied. "At least we were not shot down or chased off, and who knows in time as we build a better reputation they may open up, maybe even welcome us. You can't lose hope."

"I am so glad I found you. If nothing else we will have each other to call friend," Drizzt said smiling at him. "And maybe all the rest will come in time."

They approached the mountain that night close to the rocky gorge the dwarves had made their home near. It was a fearsome place with ice capped peaks and jagged slopes. Drizzt scouted ahead leaving Damien to hide near some small bushes for cover. Even with his Darkvision Damien had lost sight of the stealthy Drow as he snuck around the Dwarven mountain. Damien had decided to read the book he had in the moonlight on the basics of spell casting. Though he could cast spells he did not know how they worked and learning the basics would help him towards his goal of mastering more complex spells.

 _Magic is a complicated process and even the practice of it can differ from person to person and race to race. Some use magic by manipulating and weaving various energy fields, raising them to higher and lower levels of excitement in order to increase or decrease affects. Others see magic as strings of power that they tie and unravel into complex knots that alter the world around them. There are a lot of merits and limitations to each of these types of spellcasting. What sets a wizard apart from others is their ability to adapt alter and use them all as needed. With enough practice and study a wizard can learn and use any spell._

 _Words have power. Words can be dangerous, especially around magic users. The great gods sang and spoke all the worlds into existence and gave everything a name. In magic using words binds magic into a shape or form giving it direction for the energy to flow through. The language of magic is complicated and diverse. To hide their secrets and prevent enemies from figuring out their spells Wizards learn to subvocalize their spells. Hand gestures are used to weave the magic into form and bring about certain effects. Weak spells or ones that are well known and well-practiced can be cast using one or the other. A master can shape magic with a thought and needs neither._

A light tap on his shoulder broke him from his reading as Drizzt returned. "There is a cave just south of hear it seems to have been abandoned. It will do for now but we'll have to fortify it later for the winter to come."

Damien nodded his head in acknowledgment. Closing his book and following his teacher into the night.

After two weeks of preparing for the winter Drizzt and Damien were taking a break to practice in the small copes of evergreens near the mountain.

They had managed to gather wood and furs from animals they had hunted to make rough furnishings. This along with some mud was used to weather proof there shelter. It was hard dirty work but they had finished.

Drizzt had Damien practice his knife throwing skills on a series of targets he'd set.

The first-time Damien had tried he'd hit the right spot with the wrong side of the knife. Drizzt pointed out that though his stance and release were good, when throwing you must be able gauge the distance very accurately. For every foot of the throw is one rotation of the knife so you should account for that in your release. With that advice, he'd been hitting target near the same spot each time.

They had begun wrapping up when a hunting cry from a large predator came from the north startling the birds and them. It was followed by the cry of a young woman.

"Keep yourself back cat."

They rushed quickly toward the noise breaking through the rock cover. "Damien wait here," Drizzt called as he rushed ahead up the mountain crying "Guenhwyvar."

"Guenhwyvar get you from this place."

With a growl a great cat came streaking in sight.

Guenhwyvar was larger than he expected him to be. His dark silky fur was tinted with deep purple streaks. Standing nearly as high as Damien's shoulders and with sharp white fangs that gleamed like the ice on the ground he was quite intimidating.

Damien froze. This was his first meeting with Guenhwyvar, the great panther Drizzt called friend. He had no idea how it would react to the presence of another Drow since they spent years being hunted by them in the Underdark.

Damien lifted his hands and started to walk backwards slowly, until a low growl emanated from the panther. Damien stopped and tried to appear non-threatening.

"Guenhwyvar leave him be," Drizzt said coming back off the rocks. His eyes seemed heavy with some memory. "This is Damien I found him on the way to Icewind Dale. I had been meaning to introduce you two."

The great cat approached me then the heavy muscles rolling in its shoulders as it approached. There was an intelligence in its eyes, an awareness that showed this was not just a wild animal.

It rubbed its large side against me nearly knocking over with its weight. "This is so awesome," Damien said. "We're did he come from how did you two meet."

"Guenhwyvar, is my oldest friend. We met when I was younger, and later when I fled Menzoberranzan he left with me," Drizzt replied. He then dismissed the cat which vanished into a cloud of black smoke leaving behind a panther shaped figurine. "So, he's a creature of the planes. I read about them in my books," he said at Drizzt look. "Would you mind if I studied when I'm more knowledgeable? Making one of those to summon a companion could prove a useful task."

"Certainly, though this figurine I got from a strong wizard. It may be many years yet before you have that skill."

Damien laughed, " Then it is a good thing that I am ambitious."

"Drizzt is something wrong? You seem troubled."

Drizzt was quiet for a moment his faced was darkened by the thoughts he was thinking. "When I first came to the surface there was a village near the entrance to the Underdark. On the outskirts, there was a family of nine humans, men, women, and children. I stayed nearby observing and watching them, but my presence drew the attention of a planar monster, a Barghest. It slaughtered the family," Drizzt said the horror of that shining in his eye. "When I came by and saw the carnage I tracked it down and slew them," he said. His voice was deprived of its usual warmth.

"There were hunters who chased after me, having mistaken me for the killer and driving from those lands, until I found Mooshi."

"You know no matter what those hunters said. Those deaths were no your fault." I said.

"I know you if there was any more you could have done you'd have done it."

"Thank you, Damien. Sometimes my doubts trouble me. I know you know how hard it is to live this way but your presence has been a balm. I have no family left who would claim me as there, and neither do you, but maybe we could be family to each other," Drizzt said. "Would you mind if I called you son?"

In this world, my father was a rapist and my mother allowed me to be abandoned. I couldn't even remember my family from my last life and Drizzt had been my hero, even before I'd met him. He was kind and noble, with the strength and skill to overcome all the adversity that this world he chose to live in threw at him. It was astonishing to me that someone like that would such affection for me. "I would not mind," I finally replied.

We headed back to our cave in companionable silence joy filling both our hearts.

The cold wind whistled on the plain winter would soon begin in earnest. Within the next ten-day and the fruits of all their efforts would truly be tested against the biting chill of winter on the plains.

The winter in the dale tended to last 5 months, with a month of intense snowstorms, but this year the blizzards broke early. The Ice began thawing as the weather turned warmer. Drizzt spent time patrolling the mountain range fighting of wandering monsters before they could trouble the people of Ten-Towns. Damien for his part spent much of his time exploring the area near their cave. It was one day during his exploration that he had his first brush with death.

In secret while Drizzt was out Damien had created the basic time-line of events that would unfold over the next few years in order begin his preparations.

Damien's learning had stagnated out in the last months of winter. The books had taught him the rest of the cantrips for the other schools of magic and a few of the beginner evocation spells, which he'd quickly practiced and mastered. Any further gains of magical knowledge where barred to him because of lack of supplies. He and Drizzt where still banned from even entering the towns, when they desperately needed supplies they would wait at the gates while someone else handled the shopping. They would usually return with inferior grade materials, o they didn't do it often.

So, to stave off the growing boredom he decided to make one of the magical items that could be used augment or contain prepared spells, crystal sand. Drizzt had mentioned seeing a crop of topaz crystal growing on the east side of Kelvin's Cairn. The sand could be used to enchant magical items. While in games you could only where so many, but in real life he could deck himself out in magical ring and amulets of protection to augment his weak combat skills.

The path on the side of the mountain was quite narrow, it was lined on both side by sharp jagged rocks. The snow was still heavy on the ground up there so he had to be careful where he stepped. It took a few hours but he eventually found the cove where rock was seeded with the amber colored crystal. The rock on this mountain was tough so it took a while dig them out with the small pick he'd brought with him. It was supposed to be used for breaking up ice but he'd re-purposed for this task. His arms ached with the effort of getting them out, but by the time he was done he filled the sack almost to bursting.

As he was rounding a bend heading down the mountain a thundering roar that shook the loose earth beneath his feet. A white behemoth nearly twice his height stood there on two legs. He turned the sweat of his exertions running coldly down his spine. Fierce large black eyes glared into his own it large mouth open displaying razor sharp fangs. A Tundra Yeti. Damien knew of yetis from hi gaming days they were a shy, but brutish species. Most of them would rather run than fight. When angered, they become very hostile. Most tend to have a good nature, and would more likely attack an evil creature than a good one. But he was a Drow and even here his reputation came before him this yeti had no idea that he wasn't a dangerous threat.

Damien quickly analyzed his situation the path was to narrow and dropped of suddenly into open air so running or dodging around the 9-foot-tall humanoid was impossible. He had to think of something quick or soon be crushed in those large clawed hands.

The yeti charged like a bull great steps quickly eating up the ground between them. A crazy idea came to then. He called upon the innate Drow ability and summoned a globe of darkness to surround the path in front of the yeti. it was one of the first battle strategies Drizzt had taught him. They spent countless hours fighting in complete darkness, since most creatures of the surface lacked this ability. The yeti charged on seemingly undeterred by lack of sight. In a gamble, he cast the feather fall spell on his robes and took a running leap off the side of the mountain.

The yeti burst through the other side of darkness only to find the Drow gone from near the entrance of its cave. Ice-Melt-From-The-Mountains, was relieved. Tale of the vile dark elves had reached even her remote people. She ran around the bend in the mountain to a shallow cave that served as her home. She was relieved when she heard the faint mewling sound coming from further within. She reached into the wrapped bundle. Cooing gently to the small furry baby inside

Meanwhile Damien found himself at the mercy of the cold winds as he went down the mountain. The feather fall spell was a weakened for of levitation that reduced your downward acceleration. He had almost no control of the direction of the fall and the strong northern wind was pushing him off towards to the dangerous unsettled plain of Icewind Dale. All he could do was hold the spell and pray that whatever fate awaited him on the ground was better than the one he'd just escaped.


End file.
